


Once Upon A Time On Endor - A Reylo Fairytale

by ElleRen31



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo - Freeform, Cute, F/M, Funny, Rey - Freeform, Reylo - Freeform, Sleeping Beauty - Freeform, Star Wars - Freeform, The Force Awakens, The Last Jedi - Freeform, fairytale, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 18:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16142624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElleRen31/pseuds/ElleRen31
Summary: COMPLETE! A Reylo fairytale fanfiction - based on Sleeping Beauty. The evil Supreme Leader Snoke is after Rey of Jakku, but she hasn't been seen since she was a baby.  Prince Ben of Chandrila travels to Endor on a mission, discovering something more than what he came to find. This is meant to be campy, cute, and funny. A bit out of character for Ben, but its all part of the story.





	1. Once Upon A Time

Once upon a time, in a galaxy far, far away - in the planet Kingdom of Chandrila - there lived a King and Queen.

The Queen, Leia, was adored by her people. She ruled with a firm, yet kind demeanor. Her husband on the other hand - King Han - was only royal by marriage. He gladly sat back while his wife tended to her royal duties. This did not mean that the King and Queen did not love each other very much, for they did. As time went on, a Prince was born from their union. He was named Ben.

The young Prince was brought up to follow in his mothers footsteps, for one day - he would be the King of Chandrila. Ben grew up with everything handed to him on a silver platter. It was a lavish life, but it was also a sheltered life. He wasn't allowed to go anywhere without supervision, no matter how many times he begged his lenient Father to order his guards away.

"Your place is here, in the palace." Leia would often remind her son.

One fateful day, the kingdom was celebrating the anniversary of their beloved rulers. The entire kingdom was welcomed into the palace to bestow gifts to the King and Queen. Several leaders from neighboring kingdoms traveled to Chandrila as well, as a sign of their allegiance.

In a grand room right inside the palace, Queen Leia and King Han sat upon their thrones. Leia looked very regal and proper, sitting up straight with her hands folded neatly in her lap. Han was more relaxed, an elbow resting on the side of his throne, his chin perched against his hand. Prince Ben slouched in his throne, looking absolutely bored with the affair.

Townsperon after townsperson, leader after leaders - all filed in with their gifts.

"A basket of the finest pears from Naboo." Said one leader. The lady bowed her head to the royal family and extended a woven basket towards them. A palace guard retrieved the basket from the lady and the fruit was whisked away to the kitchens.

"We appreciate the gift from the Kingdom of Naboo." Leia said sweetly, nodding her head at the lady.

"Great. More fruit." Mumbled Han.

Leia gave a quick glance at her husband, narrowing an eye. Han was clearly not phased by this.

"Next!" Han called out, and another leader stepped forward.

"A Bantha, from the deserts of Tatooine, your highness." The man said, tugging on a rope and bringing forward a small, hairy horned beast.

"I'd rather have the fruit." Han muttered.

Leia shot her husband another look, this one more fierce than the last.

"Thank you. We appreciate the gift from the Kingdom of Tatooine." Leia said as another guard stepped forward to take the Bantha from the man. The Bantha bellowed loudly as it was pulled away.

"Next!"

An older man stepped forward, dressed in faded clothes. In his arms he held a wrapped bundle of gray linens.

Han rolled his eyes, wondering what sort of strange vegetation or creature this man was about to present to them.

"My dearest Queen." The man said, bowing his head to Leia.

"Lor San Tekka. You certainly have come a long way." Leia said, nodding to the man.

The man smiled at her.

"For good reason, your highness." Lor said.

"As you may have heard, the Kingdom of Jakku was recently attacked - by the First Order."

There was a murmur throughout the crowds. The First Order was an organization created by those upset with the Kingdoms. The First Order wanted power over all Kingdoms. The First Order was made up of several warriors who would travel across the Kingdoms, striking fear into the hearts of their villages. The First Order was known for being vicious, slaughtering anyone who dare stand in their way.

Leia held up a hand to hush the crowd. Her face fell.

"I am aware of the recent attacks in your Kingdom. My deepest apologies." Leia told Lor. Lor graciously nodded his head to the Queen.

"What can we do to help?" Leia continued.

Lor looked down at the linens in his arms before looking back up at the Queen.

"The Kingdom of Jakku has a prominent request to ask of the Kingdom of Chandrila."

Han sat up in his throne, his interest becoming piqued as Lor spoke.

Lor slowly approached the Queen. The palace guards tensed.

"A child, my Queen." Lor announced, pulling back the linens in his arms, revealing the small rounded face of a sleeping babe.

"She is not of noble birth, but this child is strong with the Force." Lor announced to them.

The Force! Those with the Force had incredible powers and strength. Though it was a secret to many in her Kingdom, the Queen and the Prince also possessed this mystical power.

"Her parents were murdered by the First Order during the attack on Jakku. They named her Rey. To ensure Rey's safety, and as a sign of our alliance with the Kingdom of Chandrila, we ask that she be betrothed to the young Prince."

Leia stood from her seat on the throne and slowly approached Lor. She took the baby from him, cradling her gently in her arms.

Han stood and joined his wife, nodding to the Prince to come over to see the child as well. Ben shuffled his feet as he slowly approached his parents.

Leia smiled warmly into the bundle of blankets as baby Rey continued to sleep soundly.

"We accept." The Queen said to Lor. The room erupted in cheers. Leia turned to Ben.

"Look my son. One day, she will be your bride, and the future Queen of Chandrila." Leia told the Prince.

Ben's face contorted with disgust as the baby was tilted down for him to see. Him? Marrying a BABY???

"Your allegiance with the Kingdom of Chandrila is strong. We will provide protection for your Kingdom." Leia told Lor. Lor nodded as he reached out his hands to take the baby from Leia.

Suddenly, there was a loud crack of the thunder and a cloud of dark smoke appeared behind Lor in the grand hall. The palace guards rushed forward to protect the royal family.

"What's going on?" Leia asked, clutching the baby to her bosom as she looked around in a panic.

"Don't worry my Queen! We will keep you safe!" said Luke - the Queen's most trusted Jedi guard - as he ignited his lightsaber.

A cackle of laughter cut through the dark fog in the room. A collective gasp was heard from the audience as a man sheathed in golden robes stepped out from the gray mist.

"Snoke!" The Queen hissed.

The man laughed again, the evil sound echoing all around. Snoke, the Leader of the First Order, was a terrifying man. Feared by all, his presence here was not to be taken lightly.

"What a glittering assemble you have here dear Queen." Snoke sneered.

Snoke was a towering man with a pale face that had been severely marred. A snaggled grin crossed his face as he gazed at his surroundings. The townsfolk stepped back in fear.

"You're not welcome here." Han said to Snoke, pulling his wife and son closer to him.

"On the contrary - your highness." Snoke spat bitterly. "I'm not here for your festivities."

"You're not?" Leia asked, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"Oh no. I'm here for the girl."

Snoke raised a spidery finger and pointed to Rey, still asleep in Leia's arms.

"You shall not hurt her!" Lor San Tekka shouted, taking a step towards Snoke.

There was a crackle of lightning from Snokes hand and Lor San Tekka was struck. His body flew across the room and lay there - lifeless. Screams emitted from the crowd. Han tried in vain to cover the Prince's eyes from the sight before them.

"Foolish man, trying to hide her from me."

"What do you want with her?" Han asked of Snoke.

"She is strong with the Force. Stronger than any other Jedi in the Galaxy! Even stronger than your guards." Snoke said, eyeing Luke. Luke's hands flexed around his lightsaber, eyes narrowed, as he continued to stand between Snoke and the royal family.

"When she comes of age, she will become my most powerful ally. The Kingdoms will fall and I can finally rule the galaxy!" Snoke declared.

"She is under our protection. You can not harm her!" Leia bravely said to Snoke.

"That child will be mine!" Snoke bellowed.

"Cease him!" Han angrily shouted to the guards.

Several other guards rush to Luke's side, igniting their sabers as they went. Snoke cackled again and just as quickly as he appeared, he disappeared in a burst of smoke.

The grand hall was filled with cries and commotion. The guards hurried to remove the body of Lor San Tekka from the room.

Leia turned to her husband. Rey had begun to fuss and cry.

"Han, whatever will we do? Snoke is evil. We cannot let him hurt Rey!"

Han glanced down at the baby girl for a moment, before turning his head to see the guards hefting Lor out of the grand hall.

"Your highness, if I may...." Interrupted Luke.

"What is it?" Leia asked Luke.

"I may have a solution in mind." Luke told them.

Leia quickly motioned for her servant droid - C3-PO. The golden droid shuffled over.

"Yes your majesty? How can I assist you?"

"Threepio, take Ben to his room. Keep watch on him. Don't let him leave the palace!" Leia instructed the droid.

"But Mother!!!" the Prince began to complain.

"Come now young Prince. Off to your room!" The droid said, taking a guiding hand and leading Ben away.

"So what's this plan of yours?" Han asked Luke.

"With your permission, your highness, I'd like to care for the girl. Away from here. She will be safe and I can assure you, Snoke will never find her."

Han and Leia shared looks of concern.

"Taking care of a baby? Alone?" Leia asked Luke.

Luke lightly laughed.

"No, your highness. I'd of course have help."

The royal couple shared one more look between them. Han nodded his approval. Leia looked down at the fussing baby in her arms once again before gently handing her to Luke.

"I trust you to keep her safe. Not only from Snoke, but as your future Queen. Our word to Lor San Tekka remains in place."

Luke nodded as he held Rey close to his chest.

"You have my word, your highness."


	2. Three Men and a Baby

18 Years Later.....

"This is inconceivable!" Snoke roared from the confines of his own throne room aboard the starship Supremacy. "Eighteen years have gone by..... And no trace of her Force signature???"

A trembling officer, dressed all in navy, shook his head at Snoke.

"No... No... Your leadership."

"She couldn't have vanished from thin air! Are you sure you looked everywhere?" Snoke asked.

The man nodded his again.

"Yes, your leadership. We sent troops to all planets associated with Chandrila's alliance." The officer reported.

"What about the asteroids? The Deep Core?"

"Yes, your leadership. There is no girl to be found."

Snoke narrowed his eyes at the officer before blasting him away with lightning from his hand.

"Fools! Idiots! Imbeciles!" Snoke shouted.

His troops were failing him. The girl was out there! If they couldn't find her for him, maybe he would have to go out there and find her on his own.

But even for Snoke, that was a challenge. The years gone by had weakened him, and he couldn't travel alone. He greatly relied on his troops to do his dirty work for him, lest he chance becoming wounded. He couldn't take over the galaxy if he was dead.

A brush against his leg brought Snoke from his musings. A ginger colored cat mewed up at him. Snoke grinned down at the animal.

"Ah, Millicent... My pet. You're a clever little one, aren't you?" he asked of the cat.

Millicent jumped into Snoke's lap and laid down as Snoke's large hand smoothed her orange fur.

"They must know where she is...." Snoke grumbled.

The cat meowed curiously at him as he chuckled darkly.

"Perhaps if I had some eyes on the inside.... Then I could finally find the girl...."

^~^~^~^~^

On a sunny day on the forest moon of Endor, smoke curled out of the chimney of a cottage made from stone and leaves.

A window opened on the second floor and a striking brunette poke out her head. She smiled at the trees around her, glancing around for signs of wildlife. A few birds called in the distance. She couldn't wait to go out and explore today, for today was a special day. How did she know? Well, her Uncle had told her so!

"Beru!!! Breakfast is ready!" Called a deep voice from the floor below.

"Coming Pappa!" Beru called out as she hastily shut the window. She hurried down the wooden stairs and found her Pappa sitting at the kitchen table, a full breakfast platter in front of him.

"Good morning Beru." Pappa said.

"Good morning Pappa Obi." Beru said, leaning in to give her Pappa kiss on his cheek.

She rounded the kitchen table and up to the man placing dishes in the sink.

"Good morning Uncle Luke." Beru said, also giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Forget me, did you?" Came a voice shrouded behind a large book, also seated at the table.

"Of course I couldn't forget you Grandpabby." Beru said, giving the wrinkled green man a kiss on his forehead. Grandpabby chuckled as he levitated bacon off of Pappa's plate with his hand while Beru's back was turned.

"Where are your manners?" Pappa asked of Grandpabby. Grandpabby just chuckled again.

"So Uncle Luke.... When will I get my surprise?" Beru asked, as she sat down at the table.

Obi gave Luke a stern look across the table before turning to Beru.

"Who said anything about a surprise?" He asked.

"Uncle said today was a special day." Beru replied, matter of factly. "I just assumed it was a surprise."

Grandpabby snickered. Obi glared at Luke momentarily.

"Why don't we discuss this later, hmmm?" Obi said as he buttered his toast.

Beru frowned, less enthused now.

"Yes Pappa." Beru said, as she reached for her silverware.

They ate breakfast in almost silence. Pappa was not happy, Beru could tell. When breakfast was halfway through, Pappa cleared his throat.

"Beru..." He said, turning to her slightly. "Why don't you go and gather some Grava berrys?"

"Grava berrys?" She asked. Pappa nodded.

"Pie for dessert, I want!" Grandpabby said. "Special occasion it is, after all."

Beru smiled.

"Anything for you Grandpabby." Beru said as she stood up from the table. She took her plate to the sink and rinsed it. She grabbed a basket from under the sink and lined it with some gray linens.

"How many should I get?" She asked the men.

"As many as you can." Pappa said with a small smile.

Beru smiled back as she walked to the door, the basket slung over her arm. She reached for a metal staff resting beside the door and hooked its strap over her shoulder.

"I'll be back soon!" She said to them.

"Take your time." Obi replied.

"But don't go too far." Luke warned.

"And don't speak to strangers." Obi added.

"Oh Pappa.... Who could I possibly speak to?" Beru laughed.

"Lots of fun, have you!" Called Grandpabby, waving his cane at her.

She waved back as she trekked out into the forest, deeper and deeper, until the trunks of the trees shielded the house from view.

^~^~^~^~^

As soon as Beru was out of sight, Obi rounded on Luke.

"Why would you tell her today was special?" He demanded.

"It's the truth, Obi-Wan! We have to tell her at some point!" Luke countered.

"You promised the Queen we would keep her safe! You never promised anything about telling her who she is!" Obi-Wan snapped back.

"She's almost nineteen years old! She's had to wait long enough." Luke argued. "Or what? You expect her to be perfectly okay with everything when we drop her off in Chandrila tomorrow? Like that wouldn't backfire on us."

Obi-Wan sighed as he began to pace the room, his brown robes kicking up dirt and dust from the floor.

"This is a sensitive subject. We must treat it as such." He lectured Luke. "This isn't a 'happy' surprise." Obi-Wan said, waving his hands in mock celebration. "This is SERIOUS."

"Too quiet its been." Yoda said as he hefted himself down from his seat at the table. "Aware of Snoke, she must be."

"Yoda is right." Luke snapped to Obi-Wan. "She needs to know in case anything bad were to happen."

Obi-Wan sighed yet again and sat back down at the table. He crossed his arms and shook his head.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." He said.

Yoda shuffled over to Obi-Wan.

"Fear not, Obi-Wan. Strong is Rey. Understand the truth, she will ." Yoda said, leaning on his cane and calmly nodding.

"I'm glad you're so sure of that." Luke said to Yoda, sitting across from Obi-Wan and crossing his arms as well. Yoda just laughed to himself again as he made his way to the sitting room.

Obi-Wan and Luke sat in repose for a moment. It wasn't long before Yoda fell asleep in an armchair, his snores breaking the silence.

"I still can't believe you asked me to help you raise a baby, all those years ago." Obi-Wan said to Luke. Luke chuckled.

"She wasn't just any baby." Luke said, shaking his head.

"And now she's going to be a Princess!" Obi-Wan exclaimed, tossing his hands in the air.

"Not just a Princess. The future Queen." Luke corrected. Luke sighed. "We all knew this day was going to come."

"I'm glad you're looking so forward to telling her." Obi-Wan said grumpily.

"Me?" Luke balked. "I just want this façade over with!"

Obi-Wan shook his head.

"I'm worried about her." Obi-Wan admitted.

"I am too." Luke agreed. "But we've taught her well. And I will still watch over her in Chandrila."

Obi-Wan nodded solemnly in agreement.

"That doesn't mean I have to like this. But she will be in good hands."

Obi-Wan looked wistfully towards the door.

"Yoda and I will certainly miss her."


	3. Talking To Strangers

Beru walked carefully through the forest, stepping over the fallen trunks of trees that were covered in moss and vines. She hummed to herself, attracting the attention of the native wildlife of Endor. Humming Peepers flew back and forth across her path, almost leading the way to the grove where the Grava berrys could be found.

She continued to hum as she walked, the sound drawing out a huddle of Endorian Rabbits. They hopped along side her as she neared the grove. She smiled at the creatures around her.

Beru had always felt a connection to nature. Ever since she was a little girl, she discovered the wildlife was attracted to her. The animals became some of her closest friends. Pappa, Uncle, and Grandpabby never let her go to far from the cottage. As she got older, and after her Uncle taught her how to use the staff, they let her explore further. Though she wished one day she could leave the planet and explore the galaxy.

Grandpabby had told her many stories of the other planets. But Pappa said it was too dangerous for her to leave. He never told her why though. Her thoughts wandered back to Pappa reminding her not to speak to strangers. Why would he say something like that? No one else lived here. For as long as she cold remember, it was only her, her Pappa, her Uncle, and Grandpabby.

A rustle in a bush off to her left caught her off guard and she jumped. She grabbed her staff, brandishing it at a nearby shrub. A furry creature emerged, its paws in the air as a sign of surrender. Beru began to laugh.

"Tokkat! You startled me!" she told the Ewok as he rambled out into the open. He was shortly followed by two more Ewoks, these ones smaller in size. He chattered at her in his native langue, which she fluently understood. The smaller Ewoks were named Nippet and Nanta. Tokkat was teaching them how to harvest for their tribe. Tokkat chattered to Beru, tilting his fuzzy head to the side as he awaited her answer.

"Yes, I'd love your help in picking the berries!" Beru said to the him. Tokkat motioned to the large shrubs up ahead, covered in deep red clusters of fruit. He beckoned the younger Ewoks with a paw.

The little Ewoks chattered amongst themselves before they raced ahead to the grove. Beru followed, laughing. She helped Nippet and Nanta weave small baskets with some nearby leaves so they could bring some berries back to their tribe. Nanta chatted to Beru before wrapping her little paws around her waist in a hug.

"You're very welcome." Beru said, patting the Ewok on the head. Tokkat would climb to the top of the shrubs and hand the ripest of the berries down to her. Nanta stood on Nippets shoulders in an effort to mimic Tokkat.

Beru continued to hum and sing as they nearly picked the bushes clean of the ripe berries, leaving the unripe ones for the next foraging. When she finished her song, the Ewoks clapped and asked for an encore.

"You liked that one huh?" She asked the Ewoks. They nodded in unison.

"All right, I'll sing it again." She said. "A long, long, time ago - in a galaxy far away, Naboo was under an attack...."

^~^~^~^~^

Across the forest on Endor, tall black boots stomped over the vegetation, crushing them underfoot. A laser hummed as it sliced through vines.

He had come here on a mission. On a mission to find an heirloom, long forgotten. Well, it was an heirloom of sorts. To him at least. With the priceless object in hand, Prince Ben was trying to make his way back to his starship.

He grumbled to himself, cursing how he had turned off the locating device on his ship. Had he not had the need to deactivate it, he could have found his way home by now. But no, his parents - his mother especially - would give him an earful had they found out he left the planet. Unattended at that. He was beginning to feel it was impossible to find his ship in this wretched jungle. All the trees looked the same. He began notching the trees as he went, careful not to get turned around.

Satchel in one hand, saber in the other, he cut into tree after tree, looking around for any sign of familiarity.

A high pitched whistle of sorts echoed on the wind to his left. He stopped in his tracks and lowered his lightsaber. Another series of notes came from the same direction, this time causing him to turn off his saber to listen.

If he didn't know any better, it sounded like singing. And not just any song, a song from his childhood. Sung to him by his mother, and occasionally, his Uncle. The Uncle he had not seen for close to twenty years.

Forgetting all about his starship, Ben headed in the direction of the sounds. As he got closer, he could hear that the lyrics were accompanied by humming in a language he did not recognize. He could see the opening to a clearing up ahead, shrouded by tree branches and hanging vines.

"..... And he left his home and kissed his mommy goodbye, saying soon I'm going to be a Jedi!"

Ben crept closer so he could peek inside the grove. A brunette girl was sitting on a log surrounded by some furry creatures. The creatures were clapping their paws, obviously pleased with her song choice. He inched forward. With a snap of a twig underfoot, his cover was blown. The girl looked towards the opening with frightened hazel eyes. The three Ewoks barred their teeth and growled.

"Come out! I know you're there!" The girl shouted. She gripped a metal staff in her hands, holding it in a defensive pose in front of her.

Ben bowed his head to enter the clearing. He held his hands up, showing he meant the girl no harm.

"Who are you?" She demanded of him, taking a step back.

It took Ben a moment to find his words, but all that he could ask was -

"How do you know that song?"

The girl blinked at him. He obviously caught her off guard as well.

"My.... My Pappa sang it to me...." She answered. She bit her lip and Ben could tell she was wondering if she should have disclosed that information. Ben lowered his hand.

"My Uncle used to sing that same song to me." He told her. The girl slowly relaxed her arms, but kept the staff in front of her.

"I didn't know anyone lived here." Ben said, looking around the clearing. He took note of the baskets of berries that sat next to the log.

"Well... They do." The girl said.

"There are others?" He asked. The girl bit her lip again, contemplating her answers.

"What is your name?" He asked. Maybe she would be more inclined to answer this question instead.

The smallest of the Ewoks crept up to him, curiously sniffing his boots. The Ewok sniffed at the satchel he held in his left hand and sneezed. Startled, the Ewok scurried back to the others, chattering away and pointing at the bag.

"What do you have there?" The girl asked, changing the questions being asked once again.

"This?" He answered, raising the satchel. The littlest Ewok hissed at it.

"They say it smells of smoke. Did you roast something? Are you a poacher?" The girl took a defensive stance with her staff again.

"No, no! Nothing like that!" Ben said, shaking his head. "It had been burned, long ago. But not by me."

The girl lowered her staff yet again.

"What is your name?" Ben tried again. The girl looked down at the Ewoks around her. The taller of the two chatted something softly to her.

"My name is Beru." Beru answered.

Beru. It was a strange name. Old fashioned for sure. It didn't seem fitting for a girl her age. She was obviously younger than him, by how much he could not determine.

"Beru what?" He asked, imploring her for her last name.

"Beru Eisley."

"Beru...." Ben repeated quietly.

He looked her over. She wasn't short, nor was she very tall. She was slim, but obviously strong if she was wielding a staff the way she was. She had a dusting of freckles across her cheeks and nose. Her eyes bore into him with curiosity now instead of fear.

Beru took the time to examine the man before her as he did the same to her. He was very tall, with black hair that hung in soft, subtle waves. His face was long and angled. He had a mysterious air about him, but she couldn't deny that he was attractive, in an odd sort of way. Maybe it was the way he looked at her with his deep brown eyes.

"You know." She said, breaking the silence. "I'm not supposed to talk to strangers."

The corner of Ben's mouth lifted in a half smile.

"Don't think of us as strangers." He told her. "We both know the same song. That's got to count for something."

Beru lowered her staff.

"I guess...." She replied slowly.

Ben cleared his throat and began to sing horribly off key.

"My, my, this here Anakin guy...."

Beru smiled as she joined him in song.

"Maybe Vader someday later, now he's just a small fry. And he left his home and kissed his mommy goodbye, saying soon I'm going to be a Jedi....."

The finished the lyric together and Beru blushed.

"You said your Pappa taught you that song. Does he live here too?" Ben asked, taking a step towards her.

Beru nodded.

"It's me, my Pappa, my Uncle, and my Grandpabby."

Ben made a face. This young woman, living with three old men on Endor? What kind of living arrangement was that?

"How does your Pappa know that song? What is his name? What is your Uncle's name?"

Ben's series of questions came at her at a quick fire pace. This frightened her, her eyes becoming wide again. She was saying too much. After all, Pappa said not to talk to strangers.

"I really must go." She said to him hastily as she slung her staff over her shoulder.

"No! Wait.... Please..." Ben said reaching out a hand to stop her.

"I can't." She said, shaking her head at him as she grabbed the basket of berries off the ground.

"When can I see you again?" He asked quickly.

"Never!"

"Never?" Ben repeated, upset.

"Well.... Maybe someday." Beru said.

But before Ben had a chance to reply, she had already ducked into the bushes and off into the heavily wooded area behind the grove.


	4. A Hidden Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to mention/give credit that the song being sung in the previous chapter is 'The Saga Begins' by Weird Al Yankovic. If you're not familiar with it, look it up on the Google - it's worth a few laughs.

Back at the cottage, the three men were going about their daily routine. Yoda was standing on a wooden stool at the kitchen table, a variety of vegetables being sliced with a knife that was levitated with the Force. The vegetables raised off the surface of the table once cut and whisked themselves into a salad bowl.

A feather duster moved almost on its own. Obi-Wan twirled his fingers, guiding the duster, as he sat on the opposite side of the room, a book in his other hand.

Luke was putting the dishes away, having dried from being washed earlier this morning. He did this task by hand.

"Stop!" Yoda said suddenly. The duster halted and vegetables hovered in mid-air. One of Yoda's large pointy ears twitched.

"Come back, she has." He announced to the men.

The duster clattered the floor and Obi-Wan quickly made to retrieve it, stowing it away under the sink with the other cleaning supplies. Yoda waved a hand at the knife, chopping up the remaining veggies quickly.

"Pappa! Uncle! Grandpabby! I'm home!" Beru called.

"Put that away!" Luke hissed to Yoda, motioning to the knife as he grabbed the bowl of veggies off the table.

The door swung open. Beru blew a strand out of her eyes with her mouth, her arms full with the basket of Grava berries.

"Welcome home Beru." Obi-Wan said, settling back into the armchair and propping open his book.

"Mmmm. Eager for that pie, I am!" Yoda said hopping down from the stool.

"I'll get right on it Grandpabby!" Beru said, hurrying over to the sink.

Luke moved out of her way, eyeing her suspiciously.

Beru hummed as she began to rinse the berries in the sink. A smile played at the corner of her lips.

Luke looked over at Obi-Wan, who shared his suspicious gaze.

"Beru...." Luke said slowly. "Did something happen in the forest today?" He asked her.

Beru nearly squished a handful of berries.

"What makes you think something happened?" She asked.

"You're humming inside the house. You never do that." Obi-Wan said.

"Oh! ..... Well.... I suppose I'm just excited for today. You did say we would talk later, right Pappa?" Beru answered.

Luke and Obi-Wan looked at each other again. Yoda just smiled, tilting his head back and forth to the tune that Beru continued to hum as she prepped the berries to be made into a pie.

"That I did...." Obi-Wan said, turning back to his book after giving her one last suspicious glance.

Hours later, the smell of fresh baked Grava berry pie filled the kitchen. Beru set the table for dinner, placing the pie to cool in the center of the table.

"Dinner is ready!" She called to the men.

"Smells delicious, as always." Obi-Wan said to Beru as he took his seat at the table. Yoda sat down before reaching a finger out towards the pie. Beru quickly slapped his hand away.

"Ah, ah, Grandpabby! We save dessert for last." She reminded him. Yoda just laughed, smiling up at her.

Once dinner was finished, Luke reached for the knife to cut into the pie.

"Pappa... Can you tell me what's so special about today?" Beru asked again. Luke's hand paused and he drew it back towards himself. Luke and Obi-Wan shared a look.

Obi-Wan sighed a little before looking at her with sad eyes.

"You're going on a trip tomorrow." He told her.

"Really? To another planet? Oh, how exciting!" Beru said, clapping her hands. "Where are we going?"

"You - and Uncle Luke - are traveling to Chandrila."

Beru's smile turned into a frown.

"You.... You're not coming?" She asked him. Obi-Wan shook his head at her.

"No."

"No? Why not?"

She did not notice the knife lift up off the table and begin to cut a slice of the pie. Luke motioned for Yoda to stop, but he just licked his lips instead.

"There are some things we need to tell you. Some things about your past - and your future."

"What do you mean Pappa?"

Obi-Wan sighed again.

"For starters, I'm not your Pappa. In fact, I am not related to you at all."

Beru leaned back in shock and she blinked several times at him.

"I... I don't understand." She said flustered.

"I am not your father and Uncle Luke isn't really your Uncle either."

Beru lips contorted in confusion.

"So..... I'm related to Grandpabby?" She asked.

Obi-Wan sighed, running a hand down his face.

"No. You are not related to any of us."

Luke cleared his throat and stepped in.

"Your parents were killed by the First Order, an evil organization desperate to rule the entire galaxy. As a baby, you were brought to the King and Queen of Chandrila to be betrothed to their son, Prince Ben. Leader Snoke of the First Order showed up in an attempt to kidnap you. After he fled, the Queen trusted me to care for you, to keep you safe. And now, the time has come for you to go to Chandrila to be wed to the Prince."

Beru shook her head quickly.

"No! No, you're wrong! You're lying!" Beru shouted angrily, standing up from the table.

"Rey.... Please calm down." Luke said to her. Beru's eyebrows furrowed.

"My name is BERU. Why did you call me Rey?"

"Because Rey is your true name, given to you at birth" Luke explained. "We chose the name Beru as a disguise for you, so Snoke wouldn't be able to find you."

"No! I don't believe you!"

Rey suddenly gasped as she saw a piece of pie float across the table before settling itself on Grandpabby's plate.

"That pie! It was floating!" She said, pointing behind the men.

Yoda just chuckled, lips tinged purple from the berries.

"Yoda!" Obi-Wan scolded. Yoda just laughed harder, when suddenly, he turned a ghostly shade of blue and disappeared right before her eyes.

"Grandpabby!" She cried. "Grandpabby, where did you go?" She looked around, tears beginning to fill her eyes.

"Rey, listen to me." Luke said, standing up and placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Grandpabby died a long time ago."

"What?" Rey asked. Her mind was swimming. She was beginning to feel light headed.

"Grandpabby was a Jedi. A user of the Force. And when a Jedi dies, they can come back as a Force ghost. Grandpabby has gone back to the ethereal world."

Rey sat down hard in her chair at the table, afraid she was going to faint.

"So.... He was a ghost this entire time?" She asked, looking between Luke and Obi-Wan.

Luke looked up at Obi-Wan, the two sharing a secret look.

"Am I a ghost?" She asked them.

Luke smiled a little and shook his head.

"No Rey. You're not a ghost. But you do possess the Force. Just like Grandpabby. Just like Obi-Wan. And just like me."

"Are YOU a ghost?" Rey asked Luke.

"Luke is not a ghost. But I am." Obi-Wan revealed to her.

Rey's mouth fell open in shock as the solid form of her once Pappa began to turn the same shade of eerie blue as Grandpabby had.

"Pappa..."

"Obi-Wan." Obi-Wan corrected with a smile.

"Obi-Wan... Please don't go." Rey begged him.

"I've been away too long. We have taught you well, dear Rey. Luke will take you to Chandrila tomorrow where you will begin your training."

"Training?" Rey questioned.

"Yes. While I am perfectly capable of raising you to be a fine, young woman - I do not possess the skills of training a future Queen of the many royal protocols."

"Royal protocols?" Rey asked, confused.

"You will do fine. These are your first steps Rey. May the Force be with you." Obi-Wan said to her, issuing a warm smile before he faded away.

Rey slumped in her chair.

"I'll clean up down here. You should go upstairs and get some rest. We have a big day tomorrow." Luke said, turning away from her and reaching for the dinner plates.

"But... If I leave Endor... I really will never see him again!" Rey exclaimed to herself aloud.

Luke nearly dropped the plates.

"What did you just say?" He asked her.

Rey looked down, ashamed.

"I met someone today....." She nearly whispered.

"Who?"

"A man."

"Where?"

"In the grove with the Grava berries. He heard me singing."

"What's his name?"

"He didn't tell me."

"What have we said about talking to strangers?!?!?" Luke scolded.

"He knew the same song as me! The one you and Pa-- Obi-Wan taught me."

Luke frowned.

"You should have come home straight away!" He said, his pace quickening as he cleaned up the kitchen.

"But he was nice!" Rey said.

"Whomever he was, he was probably dangerous! Were you not listening to a word we told you???"

Rey frowned, crossing her arms at Luke.

"I'm not the one who hid a lifetime from me!" She shouted back at him.

"That was for your own safety! Leader Snoke wants to kidnap you because you are strong with the Force! You can't go talking to random explorers! What if he works for Snoke?"

Rey briefly hung her head.

"Besides-" Luke said, turning back to the kitchen. "You are betrothed to be married to Prince Ben. Don't waste your time pining after strangers from the forest."

"I don't want to be married to someone I haven't met!" Rey said, clenching her fists in anger. The house began to shake.

Luke looked around the house, fear in his eyes.

"That's it!" He said. "We leave here, TONIGHT! Go pack your things."

Rey grit her teeth and grunted angrily, stomping up to her room.


	5. Treasure Hunting

Ben snuck back towards his bedroom, having already scaled the palace walls and crossing the gardens. He looked both ways before readying himself to scale the wall of vines that grew below his bedroom window.

He raised a hand towards the window and with the use of the Force, there was a click as the window was unlatched.

It didn't take long for him to climb the vines. He hefted himself over the window ledge into his room, careful not to snag his satchel on the vines.

"WHAT is that?" Came a sharp voice from behind him.

Ben whirled around.

A tall blonde stood before him - hands on her hips, a stern look on her face.

"Phasma, you startled me." Ben said to his friend, and also his maid, as he turned to lock the window.

"You didn't answer my question. What. Is. That?" She pointed to the satchel. Ben looked down at the bag.

"This? Nothing."

"Nothing? Certainly doesn't seem like nothing if you've been gone for most of the day." She tutted.

"It's nothing to you. But not to me." Ben replied.

Phasma just rolled her eyes as she moved on to putting away Ben's laundry.

"Your mother has been asking for you all day. Armitage has been running back and forth, keeping her distracted. You're welcome."

"Thank you." Ben said with a sigh.

As if on cue, a redhead burst into the room, slamming the door behind him in a rush.

"Where have you been?" Armitage Hux declared, his face nearly as red as his hair. Armitage was Ben's footman and his closest friend.

"Out." Ben replied nonchalantly.

"Out? OUT?!? Your mother has been pestering to see you all day! Have you forgotten what tomorrow is???" Armitage shrieked.

"I'm aware. I just don't care."

Armitage huffed and walked up to Ben.

"Well I hope you found what you're looking for. Don't think you can get away with sneaking away again!"

"I found it all right." Ben said, setting his satchel on his desk. He reached in and pulled out a partially melted and faded black mask. He set it gently on the desk.

"My grandfather's mask. I finally found it." He said as Phasma and Armitage leaned in to examine the artifact.

"That, and something else. Or should I say, someone..."

"Someone? A girl??? Do tell!" Phasma said, taking a seat at Ben's desk.

Armitage laughed.

"A girl? On Endor? Tell me Ben - is she three feet tall? Brown? Fuzzy? With sharp teeth?"

It was Ben's turn to roll his eyes.

"She's not an Ewok, Armitage."

"What's her name?" Phasma asked.

"Beru." Ben said, the corner of his mouth twitching as he held back a smile.

Armitage scoffed.

"Beru? What kind of name is that? She some sort of peasant?"

"I'm not sure." Ben said as he walked away from the desk. "She was very mysterious.... She had the most beautiful singing voice I have ever heard."

He turned to his friends.

"What puzzles me is how she knew the song about my grandfather. The one my mother and Uncle sang to me as a boy."

"She's on Endor. Maybe she learned it from the Ewoks." Armitage cleverly suggested.

"Maybe...." Ben mused aloud. While plausible, Ben was certain there was more to the situation.

"Did this Beru have a last name?" Phasma asked.

"Eisley. Beru Eisley."

"Eisley...." Armitage repeated, tapping his chin in thought. "Do you suppose that is in any relation to Mos Eisley? She could have learned the song from Tatooine."

"What would a girl from a desert be doing on Endor?" Phasma asked.

"I don't know, PHASMA." Armitage said, folding his arms across his chest as he turned to her. "Maybe she got tired of all the sand. It is rough, it's course, it's irritating - IT GETS EVERYWHERE!"

"Enough!" Ben said. He began his pacing again.

"Now all I've got to do is figure out how I can sneak back to Endor to see her...."

"Um... Excuse me - YOUR HIGHNESS." Armitage said, snapping at finger at him to get his attention. "You are already betrothed to be married!!!"

"He's right. And if you don't go see your mother soon, she will have Hux's hide!"

Armitage yelped and covered his rear with his hands.

"Stop being so dramatic." Ben said to Armitage. "I'll talk to my parents tonight. I'll just tell them I'm not going to marry that girl."

"Oh. Great. Just great. Sounds like a WONDERFUL plan." Armitage replied sarcastically. "I'm sure the King and Queen will be thrilled to hear it."

Ben glared at Armitage. Phasma stood and placed a hand on Ben's shoulder.

"If the Prince wants to marry for love, he should be allowed to ask this of his parents."

"Thank you Phasma." Ben said to her. He turned to Armitage. "At least she's on my side."

Armitage gasped.

"I am too on your side! I'm just not confident in your plan, that's all." He said, crossing his arms smugly.

Ben pushed past Armitage on his way out of his room - his friends trailing closely behind.

^~^~^~^~^

Ben pushed open the doors to the grand hall, startling his parents.

"Ben! Are you feeling all right?" Leia quickly moved from her throne and up to him. She took one of his hands and held it, while testing his forehead for a fever with her free hand. "Armitage said you weren't feeling well."

Ben glanced over at Armitage, who could only shrug in response.

"I'm fine Mother." Ben said, taking his hand from his mothers hold. "Mother, we need to talk."

"Yes, indeed we do!" Leia said, walking towards a long table placed in front of the thrones. She lifted up a long piece of parchment. "I'm finalizing the guest list. Unfortunately, I don't think the Gungans will be able to make the journey for the wed-"

"Mother, I will not marry this girl," Ben interrupted loudly.

Phasma and Armitage cringed, sharing glances at each other.

Leia slowly lowered the guest list.

"This union has been planned for eighteen years! And you're telling me this now???" Leia asked, her voice steadily rising with her temper.

"I've never even met this girl!"

"With good reason." Leia quickly countered.

"How do we even know she's still alive?"

"Your Uncle selflessly took it upon himself to raise her, far away from here, to keep her safe. I would know if something had happened to her."

Ben frowned at this.

"Ben..." Han said, standing from his throne and walking towards him. "What's this really about?"

Ben hesitated for a moment.

"By chance does this have anything to do with your recent trip to Endor?" Leia asked him.

Ben guiltily looked up at his parents.

"Ben, you can't keep sneaking from the Kingdom to go treasure hunting. It's dangerous for the crown Prince to be traveling unattended." Leia said, shaking her head.

"It's not treasure hunting!" Ben exclaimed, frustrated.

"He found more than just treasure..." Armitage sassily whispered to Phasma.

"You got something to say, ginger?" Han said to Armitage. Armitage paled.

"No uh... Your majesty... I um.... Well...."

Ben whipped around and glared at Armitage.

"I mean...." Armitage looked panicked between Ben and the King.

"The Prince happened upon a girl today, your majesties." Phasma spoke up. Ben starred daggers at her.

"A girl???" Leia said, shocked. She shook her head back and forth in disappointment. Han's reaction was quite the opposite from his wife's.

"Was she pretty?" He asked, his face cracking into a smirk.

"Very." Ben replied quickly.

Leia looked between her husband and son, frowning.

"Enough! You are already betrothed! The wedding plans are in place! You will marry the girl Rey, and that is FINAL!" Leia shouted.

Ben furrowed his brow and his upper lip puffed out in annoyance. He looked angrily between his parents before turning on his heel and stomping from the room.

"My, my - look at the time!" Armitage said, glancing down at his wrist - even though he wore no wristwatch. He swiftly bowed to the King and Queen and scurried away after the Prince. Phasma bowed and hurried after Armitage.

Back in his room, Ben was angrily packing a bag.

"Leaving again so soon? You know they're just going to find you." Phasma told him as she and Armitage entered his room.

"Because you couldn't keep your mouth shut!" Ben snapped at her. Phasma sighed.

"You weren't going to tell them. Someone had to." She said with a shrug.

Ben grumbled as he buckled his bag shut. He stomped over to his wardrobe and grabbed a traveling cloak from inside.

"What are you going to do?" Armitage quietly asked.

"I'm going to go back and find her. My parents are living in the past. I will marry whom I want to marry." He said as he slung the cloak around his shoulders.

He strode over to the window, unlocking it and pushing the pane up. He dropped his travel bag out the window and down to the ground. There was a screech of an animal, most likely having been struck by the falling bag.

Ben looked confused at his friends.

"Since when did we get a cat?" He asked them. Phasma shook her head and Armitage shrugged. Ben shrugged in return.

"Wish me luck!" He told his friends as he slung a leg over the window ledge.

"Good luck!" Phasma called as Ben quickly rappelled down the vines, grabbed his bag, and ran off towards his starship.


	6. Taken

That evening, Luke and Rey traveled through the deep woods of Endor.

"Come along now." Luke said to Rey, who was trailing behind.

She sluggishly moved her feet, clutching her cloak tight to her chest. She hefted her staff on one shoulder, her bag of belongings on the other.

Before long, they came across an abandoned military bunker. Spots of rust and overgrown vegetation covered the roof of the building.

Luke waved a hand at the doors and they slowly opened, revealing a starship - long kept away.

Rey admired the ship from afar. Until now, she had only seen them in books. Luke however had told her many tales about them as she was growing up.

Luke looked fondly at the ship, then back to Rey.

"The last time I was in this ship, you were just a baby." He said softly.

Rey looked at him with sad eyes.

"Get in." He told her. "We need to get going."

Luke brought a ladder from against the wall of the bunker and held it up to the side of the starship so she could climb up. Luke climbed in after her, taking the pilots seat.

As the ship powered up, there was a strange whirring from behind Rey. She turned, seeing the swiveling head of a blue and white droid.

"Long nap, huh Artoo?" Luke said to the droid. The droid angrily beeped at him.

"We're in the presence of a lady! Watch your language!" Luke scolded the droid. The droid turned his red eye to look at Rey. He beeped again.

"Yes, she has grown up quite a lot." Luke replied.

"Have we met before?" Rey asked the droid.

"Long ago. This is R2-D2. R2-D2, this is Rey. I call him Artoo for short."

Rey smiled at Artoo.

"Nice to meet you Artoo.... Again."

Artoo whistled at her.

"All right Artoo. Calculate the coordinates back from the last departure." Luke told Artoo. Artoo beeped in response and soon the ship was rising off the ground and soaring out of the hangar.

Rey held tightly onto her seat as Luke piloted towards the atmosphere. As they ascended into the stars, Rey looked back at Endor, praying that one day, she would see the explorer from the forest again.

^~^~^~^~^

They arrived on Chandrila in total darkness. Luke led her up to a grand stone palace. He pulled open a heavy wooden door, looking both ways before ushering Rey inside.

She was taken up a series of steps to her new bedroom. It was as big as both the kitchen and the sitting room from the Endor cottage combined.

"Wait here. I will inform the King and Queen of your arrival." Luke told her. Rey couldn't even answer him, as thick tears began to fall from her eyes. Luke looked at her sadly, reaching out to give her shoulder a squeeze as a sign of comfort.

He turned and left the room, allowing Rey to heave herself onto the bed in a heap of sobs.

She laid there crying for several minutes. Everything she had known had been taken away from her. Her only home. Her only family. So much for a surprise!

She sniffled as the tears slowed, only for them to return a moment later when she remembered she was supposed to be getting married soon.

She cried into the pillows, covering her head with them. From under the pillows, she heard a soft jingle, followed by subtle movement on the bed.

Rey lifted her head, only to find an orange striped cat stalking its way towards her.

"Hello." Rey said, sitting up. She wiped at her eyes.

"What's your name?" She asked the cat. The cat meowed at her, tilting it's head almost curiously.

"My name?" Rey said, as if she could understand the cat. "My name is Beru.... Well.... It WAS Beru.... Luke tells me my name is Rey... It's all very complicated. I don't wish to talk about it."

The cat sauntered up to her and curled up in her lap, purring. Rey scratched underneath the cats chin. The cat shook its head, the bell upon its collar jingling.

"That's a very pretty collar you have." Rey said to the cat, as she admired the sparkling accessory. The cat looked up at her with smug eyes as Rey reached for the bell.

Suddenly, the bell began to glow an eerie green. Rey found herself unable to look away, her eyes attracted to the neon glow. Her eyes began to feel heavy and the room started to spin. She fell back on the bed, unconscious.

Having been alerted to Millicent's discovery, Leader Snoke summoned himself through the Force to inside the castle, same as he had done eighteen years ago.

He laughed to himself as he stared at the unconscious girl on the bed. He raised a hand towards her, sensing her powers.

"Yes..... Yes!!! It is her!!!!" He said, grinning.

Millicent hopped off the bed and brushed against her Masters robes.

"Well done, my pet." Snoke praised. Millicent meowed up at him.

"What's that?"

Millicent meowed again.

"The Prince? Ran away? To where?"

Another meow.

"Endor?"

Snoke chuckled.

"Well then... We must be off!"

Millicent questionably meowed at Snoke. He laughed again as he approached the bed, scooping Rey into his arms.

"To dispose of him of course! We've got the girl. Once we eliminate the royal family, the other Kingdoms will either surrender to me in fear or be conquered once and for all!"

He manically laughed as they disappeared in an explosion of smoke.

^~^~^~^~^

Luke entered the throne room, taking a knee before the Queen. Leia stood and hurried over to greet him with open arms.

"My dear Knight. My beloved brother." Leia said, giving Luke a hug. "How I've missed you all these years."

"I've missed you too, your highness." Luke said to his sister.

"You look well." Han said, nodding to Luke. Luke nodded back. Leia bobbed with anticipation.

"Is she here? Rey? I wish to see her." Leia said to Luke. Luke shook his head at her and Leia frowned.

"This isn't a good time. She did not take the news well. She's in her room, crying." Luke explained.

"If it's any consolation, Ben isn't happy about the arrangement either." Leia said with a sigh.

"No doubt he's already flown off by now." Han said, his tone filled with annoyance. Han sighed. "I'll send some Knights to track him down."

"Flown off?" Luke asked, concerned. Leia turned back to her brother.

"Yes, I'm afraid we had a... A family disagreement." Leia said, folding her hands in front of her. "Ben snuck out of the Kingdom earlier. He came back and immediately started rambling on to us about how he wouldn't marry Rey. Because he's never met her. Doubting her existence even."

"Yeah. Not to mention he's suddenly head over heels for some forest dweller he just met on Endor." Han spoke up.

Luke was startled at this revelation, blinking several times at Han.

"Wait... A forest dweller?" Luke said.

"Apparently." Han said with a shrug.

"Did he by chance get her name?" Luke quickly asked. Han shrugged again.

"Is this important?" Leia asked. Luke nodded.

"Very!"

Leia paused for a moment in thought.

"Oh! Ben's footman, Armitage. And Phasma - the maid. They knew of the girl. Perhaps he told them her name." Leia offered.

Within minutes, Phasma and Armitage entered the throne room, bowing to the King and Queen. Phasma opened her mouth to speak but Leia held up a hand.

"We already know Ben has left the kingdom." Leia said. Armitage and Phasma shared a guilty look.

"That is not why we've called you here. We need the name of the girl. The one Ben met earlier today. The one from Endor."

Armitage and Phasma looked at each other again. Armitage stepped forward and cleared his throat.

"I believe he said her name was Beru. Beru Eisley."

Leia and Han looked at Luke, who had grabbed onto a throne for balance as he was riddled with shock.

"It's her. It's Rey. That's what I called her, to disguise who she truly was. We've been hiding on Endor these last eighteen years.""

Leia's hands flew to her mouth in surprise.

"So they've met!?" Leia said.

"And he wants to marry her!" Han said happily, standing up from his throne.

"Oh happy day!" Leia said, embracing her husband. "We must get him back here at once!"

"Forgive my interruption, your majesties." Phasma said, stepping forward. "I believe there is another problem."

"What is it?" Leia asked of her.

"I was sent to check on the arrival of the Prince's betrothed. She isn't in her room."

"What do you mean, not in her room?"

The five of them rushed to Rey's bedroom, flinging open the door to find that Phasma spoke the truth. Rey indeed was missing.

"Where could she have gone?" Leia asked, placing a hand over her heart.

"Do you think she went back to Endor?" Han asked Luke.

Luke shook his head as he stepped into the room. He laid a hand on the bed where Rey had laid crying. He looked around before crouching down to the floor. He touched the floor gently before lifting his hand, thick gray ash covering his fingertips.

"It's Snoke. He's been here. He's taken her."

Leia gasped.

"Where would he take her?" Leia asked.

"Probably to his ship." Luke said, wiping the ash off his fingers on his robe.

"We must get to her!" Leia said.

"But first, we must get to Ben. If Snoke has Rey, Ben is in great danger!"


	7. Happily Ever After

Ben flew his starship as low as he could. Which wasn't very much, considering how tall the trees on Endor grew. Nevertheless, he piloted slowly overhead while using his ships scanner to detect signs for of life.

The scanner began to beep. Four red dots appeared on its screen, all housed inside a large structure. He tapped at the ships console, preparing to land in a small clearing. Once he landed, Ben hurried through a series of trees before happening upon the stone and wood cottage. He smoothed at his hair, straightened his jacket, and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" called a muffled voice.

Ben quickly opened the door. The room was unlit, the fire in the hearth having been recently extinguished. He looked around, the door slamming shut behind him. He turned around startled, right before he was slammed to the ground by three soldiers clad in all red armor.

He struggled against his attackers. He tried to use the Force against them, but he found himself unable to use his powers. An orange cat emerged from the shadows, hissing at him. There was a deep chuckle, its owner stepping out from the darkness and into view.

"Well, well, well.... The Prince of Chandrila." Snoke sneered. "How nice of you to join me."

"What have you done with Beru?" Ben shouted at him.

"Beru?" Snoke asked briefly. He began to laugh again. "You mean the girl...."

Snoke held out his hand, revealing a holo projector in his palm.

"Behold! My ship, the Supremacy!" The projector snapped to life, showing Ben a picture of a giant ship, shaped like a birds wing.

"And inside, hidden away, is your betrothed. The girl - Rey...."

The projector changed to show a girl - Beru! - strapped to a metal chair. She appeared to be asleep.

"By the gracious whims of fate, she is the same girl who won your heart when you met just today."

Snoke laughed at the shocked look on the Prince's face.

"She is indeed most wondrous. I have sensed her powers of the Force. She is strong, stronger even than you! Though she does not know it yet."

"Let her go!" Ben yelled to Snoke.

Snoke just laughed again.

"Once your pesky family has been dealt with, I will force her to use her powers against all the remaining kingdoms. And then! The First Order will rule ALL!!!!"

Snoke cackled with delight. Ben struggled against the armored guards.

"You won't get away with this!"

Snoke sneered at Ben. He waved his hand at him and suddenly, Ben could feel a weight of heavy chains on his wrists and his feet. He tried to move but again, he was unable.

"I'll return and deal with you later. So that your precious betrothed can come and behead you herself."

With another laugh, Snoke turned towards the door. The cat and the guards followed him out, the door slamming behind them and locking with a click.

"A most gratifying day, wouldn't you say Millicent?" Snoke asked the cat. The cat meowed up at him as they made way to their transport shuttle and back to the Supremacy.

^~^~^~^~^

Ben struggled in vain to free himself from the chains to no avail. He had even tried calling for help, hoping maybe the Ewoks would happen upon him. But so far, nothing. After he had nearly given up, the sound of an approaching shuttle sparked a new hope within him.

"Hello!? Is anyone there!? I'm in here! Hello!?!?" He called out.

"Ben? Ben is that you?" Called an old, yet familiar voice just outside the cottage doors.

"Uncle?!?!? It's me!!! I'm in here!!!" Ben yelled.

With a flash of blue light from his saber, Luke burst through the door. Shards of wood splintered off in every direction. Ben ducked his head for protection.

"It was Snoke! He has her! He has Rey!" Ben said to Luke.

"I know. We must get to her at once." Luke said. "Now hold still."

Ben did as he was told while his Uncle used the tip of his lightsaber to sever the chains around his wrists and ankles. Once free, Ben gave his Uncle a hug.

"It's so good to see you again." Luke said, stepping back and quickly admiring the young man his nephew had grown to be.

"Good to see you too. Thank you for saving me." Ben said, nodding to his Uncle. Luke smiled.

"Quickly, we must save Rey!"

The two hurried out of the cottage and back to Ben's starship.

"Do you know where his ship is?" Ben asked his Uncle. Luke nodded.

"It's far on the outer rim, just past Crait." Luke replied. They prepped the ship for light speed, arriving within a minute to just outside of the gargantuan vessel.

Just as they arrived, a swarm of TIE fighters descended upon them.

"Get down to the gunner. This is going to get bumpy!" Luke said to Ben. Ben hurried down to the gunner.

"Hang on!" Luke called out as he piloted expertly around the enemy shots.

Ben began to shoot at the fighters from below, succeeding in taking some of them out. Luke weaved back and forth while Ben continued to shoot the remaining fighters, trying to get closer to Snoke's ship.

The fighters tailed the starship to the underside of the Supremacy.

"Ben! Clear the hangar!" Luke called to Ben. Ben swiveled in the gunner, aiming towards the open hangar doors ahead of them. A series of explosions inside the hangar went off, triggered by Ben's well aimed shots. Luke flew into a dark cloud of smoke and fire, skidding the starship to a halt.

A troop of soldiers in white armor rushed the starship, blasters at the ready.

"Go!" Luke yelled to Ben as the doors to the starship raised open. "Get to Rey! I'll fight them off here!"

"Right!" Ben yelled back, jumping out of the ship.

Luke ignited his saber, knocking back blaster shots in order to protect Ben as he made his way towards a set of stairs.

A horde of the white soldiers barreled down the stairs towards Ben. He knocked away their blasts with his saber, hacking and slashing them to the side as he continued deeper into Snoke's ship. The higher he went, the more soldiers he encountered. Before long, he had reached the top of the stairs. He ran down a long hallway towards a set of doors, guarded by some of the red armored guards from before.

The guards held their weapons at the ready. Ben was first to strike. The guards pushed their weapons back against his saber, and Ben began to struggle. He turned and struck low in an attempt to trip up the guards. It worked! He spun around as the guards stumbled, striking the guards through their middles. The guards toppled to the floor, their weapons clattering to the ground.

Ben pushed the doors open with the Force. He was quickly blasted backwards by a bolt of lightning.

"Foolish Prince!" Snoke roared, electricity still sparking from his open hand. He briefly turned away from Ben.

"Apprentice!!!" He shouted.

Ben looked over to his right, watching as Rey woke up. The metal straps holding her down on the metal chair snapped open and Rey slowly stood. She was moving as if she was in a trance. Almost as if Snoke was controlling her.

"I have awakened her senses!" Snoke bragged. "Unlocked her full potential! She will defeat you with ease!"

She reached out a hand and the hilt of a lightsaber flew into her waiting palm. She ignited it before moving to attack. She was a fierce warrior. She moved swiftly, catching Ben off guard. He held up his saber in defense, the humming blades of light close to his face.

"Rey!!! It's me!!!" He said to her, pushing back the cobalt light of the saber she wielded. "From the forest!!!"

Rey was silent, gritting her teeth as their sabers were locked in combat.

"I know you must remember!" Ben said. "Please!!!"

Ben broke away from her, stumbling backwards. Rey rushed forward, slashing at him. Their sabers clashed over and over again. Her strikes were becoming stronger. She cut at his shoulder, mildly wounding him. She raised her saber high over her head, swinging it down fiercely at him.

Ben yelled out in pain as he was struck, falling back on the ground.

"Yes!!! Finish him!!!" Snoke yelled at Rey.

"REY!!!!"

Ben looked up, seeing Luke entering the room - his lightsaber drawn.

"Kill him!" Snoke yelled at Rey.

Rey moved away from Ben, advancing on Luke.

"Rey, Snoke is controlling you!" Luke yelled to her. Rey refused to listen. Her eyes were glazed over as she went through the motions, whipping her saber back and forth in an attempt to land a strike.

"Her power is far superior!" Snoke yelled at Luke. "She will strike you down! Apprentice! End him!!!"

Ben struggled to get up, his face burning with pain. He clutched his saber tightly in his hand. He watched for a moment as Luke and Rey struggled and battled. Rey struck at Luke's head, but he bent backwards, avoiding the strike.

Snoke was mesmerized by the fight. His eyes never left Rey as she swung her saber to the side, trying to connect with Luke. Realizing this was his chance, Ben quickly made his way around the room, careful not to be seen.

"Strike him down! Kill your true enemy!!!" Snoke yelled.

Rey and Luke stood feet apart from each other. Rey stood in a battle stand, while Luke calmly stood before her.

"DO IT!" Snoke yelled.

Rey screamed in anger and rushed at Luke. She swung her saber behind her, ready to strike. Right as she was about to make contact with Luke, the saber deactivated and fell from her hand.

Luke looked up, seeing Ben behind Snoke - the red of his saber struck through Snoke's chest. Ben ripped his saber back, causing Snoke to fall forward. Dead.

"Luke!" Rey yelled, having been released from Snoke's hold. She hugged Luke, and he tightly hugged her back.

"What happened? Who was that man?" Rey asked Luke.

"That was Snoke. He kidnapped you, brought you to his ship. He was using you to fight us."

"Us?" Rey looked around, now seeing Ben standing aside Snoke's body.

Rey stepped away from Luke, warily approaching Ben. Ben held his breath as she made her way over to him. She now stood before him. She reached up and touched his face. He winced at the touch.

"You're hurt." She said to him.

"It's only a flesh wound." He said with a shrug, trying his best to give her a smile.

"Still, it's you. The man. From the forest." She said, a smile forming on her lips.

He nodded.

"I never got your name." She said to him. His mouth twitched.

"My name is Ben. Prince Ben. Of Chandrila." He said.

Rey looked started for a moment. She looked back at Luke, then back to Ben, then back to Luke once more.

"My betrothed?" She asked Luke.

Luke smiled at her, simply nodding his head.

"My lady." Ben said, bowing to her. He straightened and extended a hand to her. She gently took it, smiling up at him.

Luke cleared his throat, interrupting the moment.

"We best be getting back to Chandrila." He said. He pointed at Ben. "You need medical attention." He turned to Rey. "And you have a wedding to prepare for."

^~^~^~^~^

With Ben's face stitched up, the wedding went on as planned. The King and Queen proudly looked on as Ben was wed to Rey. The guests cheered as the first kiss was shared. The crowds then parted to the side, leaving a clearing for the Prince and his Princess to have their first dance.

The husband and wife stood across from each other. Rey curtsied, Ben bowed. They then reached for their lightsabers, igniting them and holding them tight at their sides as they proceeded into a choreographed dance.

Armitage sniffled, dabbing at his eye with a handkerchief.

"Armitage! What's the matter?" Phasma asked, laying a consoling hand on his shoulder.

Armitage blew his nose noisily into the handkerchief.

"I just love happy endings." He blubbered.

Phasma smiled at him.

"I do too." She said.

Up in a balcony, Luke watched Rey and his nephew stride back and forth together.

"We did it." Said a voice to his left. Luke raised his head, smiling as he saw Obi-Wan gazing down at the couple.

"Happily ever after, they will live." Said a voice to Luke's right as Yoda appeared as well.

"They make a wonderful couple." Luke agreed, nodding.

"Just one problem there is." Yoda said. He pointed a finger down at Rey's lightsaber.

"Green!" He said, switching the color of Rey's saber.

"What?" Luke said, taken aback. "No! Blue!" He pointed at the saber as well, the blade changing back to blue.

"Make it green!" Yoda said again, switching the color back.

"Make it blue!" Luke argued.

This went on back and forth, Rey's saber swapping colors until the couple finished their dance. They turned off their sabers as the crowds cheered.

And they truly did live happily ever after.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: I decided to write this story after thinking about Luke and Yoda fighting over the color of Rey's saber, much like how the fairies fight over the dress color in the movie.


End file.
